Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (Movie)
Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure is a CGI animated film released in Italy on October 29, 2010. It is the sequel to Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Synopsis Reunited with her birth parents, Oritel and Marion, Bloom discovers what it is like to live as a princess of Domino. Adding to her joy at being with her parents is the upcoming Princess Ball, which Sky has asked Bloom to attend with him. But Bloom's happiness is short lived when Sky is forbidden by his own father to escort her. Meanwhile, the evil Ancestral Witches who had once destroyed Domino join forces with the Trix - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy - to erase all positive magic from the Magic Dimension. To reverse the effects of the Witches' devastating reign of darkness, the Winx and the Specialists must travel to the cursed city of Avram and come face to face with the Trix and the Ancestral Witches. Only by defeating the witches can the Winx restore the positive magic in the entire dimension and regain their own powers. Plot This movie serves as the conclusion to the story of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The film opens with the beginning of the new school year at Alfea. There, the Headmistress of Alfea, Miss Faragonda, and the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, Miss Griffin held a celebration party, encouraging both fairy and witch students to do their best in school (or their worst). At the same time, the Official TV channel of Magix was also presented to cover the event. The newscast also commented about the Winx and the Specialists daringly confronting the Ancestral Witches and defeating them in Obsidian, and in turn, restoring Domino to its former glory. The engagement of Bloom and Sky was also mentioned. The King and Queen of Domino and Bloom's biological parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, appeared to be very happy. The students celebrated by eating the food served at the buffet. Unfortunately, the food had been placed under a spell by the witches as a prank. Everyone who ate the food were all turned into frogs, including the television news anchorwoman. The Trix decided to use the distraction as a cover, sneaking into the school in order to steal a magic compass. But the Winx (excluding Roxy and Bloom) appeared, confronted the three Witches and a magical battle started between the two teams. While Icy and Stormy kept the five Winx busy, Darcy snuck off to steal the compass. The Trix successfully stole the magical compass and fled, leaving the Winx to clean up the toad fiasco. The film shifted to the Kingdom of Domino, where Bloom woke up to admire her newly restored kingdom together with her beloved Kiko. Her hyper royal maids interrupted her serene morning by frantically pampering her. Bloom fled in disgust after they forced her to eat a raw lightning fish. Overwhelmed by the attentions, Bloom expressed her discomfort of the royal life to her "dead" sister, Daphne, whose spirit now comes in through the palace's indoor lake. Daphne assured her that it would take time for her to get used to it. After the conversation, Bloom's parents take her to the royal garden where they gave her a horse named Peg as a gift. After a stroll, Bloom met Sky and they spent the day together. At long last, Sky asked her to marry him to which she agreed with great joy. Meanwhile, the Trix went to meet the Ancestral Witches and they lamented how Bloom, Daphne, and Sky defeated them in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Darcy gives them the magical compass that she stole at Alfea and it shows them what they need can be found at Pixie Village. Later, Erendor is seen worrying himself in front of a magical mosaic of a golden city when Sky arrives to announce his engagement to Bloom. Rather than being overjoyed, Erendor became enraged and forbids his son from marrying Bloom because she is Oritel's daughter. Unsatisfied, Sky demanded the reason, but the only clue his father gave him was a message in a crystal box and saying that it was his fault that Domino suffered. He believed that the only way to make amends was to never marry Domino's heir and hoped that she will forget about Sky. Unaware of the situation, Bloom and her family are happily preparing the wedding by making a long guest list (on Oritel's behalf) and a long wedding dress (on Marion's behalf). Two days later, Bloom received a call from Sky who appeared to have left her because of Erendor's wish. Devastated, Bloom locked herself in her room while her parents and royal maids shared her pain. Insulted, Oritel got the short end of the stick and believed that Sky is an untrustworthy king, unlike his father. Against his wife's warning, Oritel decided to take action by announcing that his daughter would marry another man. When Stella and the others heard the news from their home worlds, they rushed to meet Bloom the next day. The next day, Bloom is shocked to hear her father ordering her to choose a new husband to marry. Still believing that Sky is the only one for her, she seeks help from her friends. The girls came up with an idea to make Bloom appear as ugly and nerdy, hoping that their plan would cause the suitors to turn her down. To their disappointment, the first suitor turns out to be a nerdy prince who finds Bloom attractive. After turning down all of the princes, Sky made an appearance (in disguise). Recognizing him immediately, Bloom happily kissed him after he promised to find a way for them to be together again. Unfortunately, King Oritel also saw through Sky's meager disguise and jumped to the conclusion that he came to play games with his daughter's feelings. Despite Bloom's insistence on letting Sky speak for his defense, Oritel banished Sky from his kingdom and forbid his daughter from never seeing him again. Disappointed by his failure to show the king Erendor's noted confession, Sky left. Furious, Bloom chased after him, choosing him over her kingdom. After Sky left with her horse, Bloom grew tired of her discomforting life on Domino. She and her friends used their teleporting Zoomix power and moved back to Gardenia to Bloom's adopted parents' home. Meanwhile, the Trix used the stolen magic compass to find the magical Tree of Life hidden in Pixie Village. They attacked the little pixies while they were setting up lanterns for their houses and moved on to destroy the Tree of Life. Using the magic of the Ancestral Witches, the Trix tipped the balance of magic by overwhelming the positive magic with the negative. By doing so, all the light magic in the universe disappeared. All of the fairies are helpless and without magic, including the Winx on Earth. Without their powers to fight or teleport, the Winx had to remain in Gardenia and cope by shopping and doing household chores by hand (much to Stella's discomfort). At the same time, Bloom cannot help but think of Sky. In the meantime, Oritel continues to rant about how Sky "needs to be punished" for his supposed crime and blames him for Bloom leaving her home. Marion comes to him after reading the noted confession of Erendor and makes Oritel read it. She tells him that they owe Sky an apology. When Oritel finally read the letter, his eyes widened, realizing what he had done. It was not Sky's fault that Bloom left home, it was his own. But still, Bloom is unable to stop thinking about Sky, as at home her birth parents and her adoptive parents are talking to each other, since Oritel and Marion feel that they are not able to understand their daughter since they were not with her during the first moments of her life. When Bloom arrives home, she is shocked and angry to see Oritel on Earth, after he forbade her from seeing Sky. Oritel attempts to apologize to Bloom for what he did to Sky, but Bloom refuses to give him the time of day, just as he did when Sky tried to speak in his defense earlier. She tells them that she is going to Eraklyon to save the magic dimension and leaves, together with the Winx and the Specialists. The Ancestresses, however, are not able to gain the absolute dark power they wanted from the Tree of Life, as there is a bud of light magic still present on it. They ask the Trix to go to get from Erendor a magical hourglass containing pollen from the Tree of Life which they gave him to protect his realm from evil in exchange of him not stopping them from the destruction of Domino. The Winx and the Specialists arrive on Eraklyon, where Aisha meets Nabu and Sky tells them that they will have to go to Havram, the haunted city, where nothing works normally like everywhere else, to bring back the essence of good in the magic dimension. They use a flying boat to get there as since no technology works at Havram, the Spaceships from Red Fountain will be useless. On the way, Sky tells to Bloom that when Oritel first founded the Company of Light, his father, Erendor, the then king of Eraklyon, promised Oritel that he will help him defend his planet from the Ancestresses until the Company of Light would return. However, the Three Old Witches instead destroyed Havram, which until then used to be the most magnificent city of Eraklyon to scare Erendor. They then threatened Erendor of destroying the rest of his kingdom and forcefully made a deal with him. The deal was that in exchange of breaking his promise to Oritel and allowing the Witches to destroy Domino, the Ancestresses would spare his kingdom and give him a magical hourglass full of the pollen of the Tree of Life, the Tree of light and dark, which would protect his kingdom from the flow of dark energy which would be released and engulf many nearby kingdoms when Domino would be destroyed, and Erendor accepted. When the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino, Erendor effectively did not do anything. Later, filled with regrets, he went to Havram, the city haunted by shadows, where he threw the magical hourglass to destroy it. Instead, a magical sprig grew there with the ability to restore the magical balance of the Magic Dimension back. Moreover, the Winx are now having to train themselves at fighting like the Specialists since they no longer have powers. Suddenly, they are attacked by evil clones of themselves and by the clouds, controlled by the Ancestral Witches, which causes the ship to go astray, till the crew members manage to cause it to land on the island where Havram is found. At the palace of Eraklyon, Erendor is attacked by the Trix, who have gone to claim back the hourglass the Ancestresses gave him, as the Winx and the Specialists are having to find their way in the maze-like city of Havram. Erendor, on his side, is rescued by Oritel, who had come to talk with him, but ends by revealing to the Trix that what they seek is at Havram. Attacked by the shadows once they have found their way, the group is attacked by the Trix and the Ancestresses when Oritel arrives to help the Winx and the Specialists. But Icy has Erendor in her captivity and threatens to harm him if Oritel tries to do something. Bloom and Sky finally find the magical seedling, but they are attacked by Icy, who throws Erendor in a crack in the ground. But Erendor is saved by Oritel. Icy then attacks him and causes both friends to fall through another crack, but Oritel hopefully manages to grab on to the cracks walls, saving both him and Erendor from death. Icy then proceeds to attack Peg, whom she traps in ice, and Bloom but ends by hitting the magical seedling, thinking that by destroying the seedling she would destroy the remaining positive magic. As an result, her Ancestresses get angry at her, and magical pollen from the seedling starts spreading, allowing the Winx to use their magic again. The other Winx girls and the Specialists, who were being attacked in the city by Stormy and Darcy manage to reach the part of the city where Bloom, Sky, Oritel, Erendor, Icy, and the Ancestresses are. Peg, who managed to free herself when the pollen freed by the sprig melted Icy's ice, eats part of the seedling and becomes a flying unicorn. The Winx then transform into their Believix forms and start fighting with the Trix. Seeing the Trix unable to fight and as punishment for having ruined their plan, the Ancestresses try to possess the Trix who try to flee in vain as they are quickly caught by the three old witches, who possess them, also greatly increasing their powers and turning them into the Super Trix. The Winx then have great difficulty in fighting, and even Bloom's Dragon Flame is equally matched by Icy - Belladona's Ice Dragon (or possibly Obsidian Dragon), and Bloom is thrown off to the ground where she was about to be hit by Icy's attack, when Erendor puts himself between Bloom and the possessed Icy's attack to protect her. The attack hits Erendor instead, and he is seriously injured. Oritel and Sky decide to fight together when Erendor faints and, using Peg to fly, Oritel uses his magic sword to attack the witches so as to distract and weaken them. The six Winx girls then proceed to use a Believix convergence to summon all the power of the Great Dragon and attack the witches. The Winx's spell hits the Trix, forcing the Ancestresses to come out of their bodies and destroying them forever. The Trix fall to the ground, unconscious, and are tied by Helia. After the battle, however, the Winx lose their powers again. Oritel, who had collected some of the magic pollen on his sword uses it to heal Erendor - showing an act of selflessness as he could have used it to restore the tree of life - this, along with Erendor's sacrifice for Bloom - managed to revive the power of light again through the whole Universe, restoring the girls' powers for good. The magical balance of Tree of Life is restored, with half of it having Dark Magic flowing in it, and half of it having Light Magic flowing in it. The girls transform into Believix, Havram becomes a garden-like city instead of a haunted city, Oritel and Erendor reconcile and agree to allow Sky and Bloom marry. Finally, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor leave Havram for mainland Eraklyon on the flying ship, with the Winx flying around it and teasing the defeated Trix, who are suspended to the mast of the ship and struggling angrily. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Nabu *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Ancestral Witches ***Belladonna ***Liliss ***Tharma *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Tune **Digit **Piff *Pets **Kiko **Peg *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Wizgiz *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Alfea Students **Mirta **Alice **Emily **Cornelia **Venus **Trista **Marzia **Ariadne **Amaryl *Cloud Tower Students **Lucy **Liss **Sabrina **Ivey **Vera **Nimeria **Samantha **Tabitha **Endora *Royalty **Oritel **Marion **Daphne **Erendor *Humans **Vanessa **Mike Spells Used *Power of Harmony - Used by Musa to calm the peoples but failed. *Sun Dance - Used by Stella against Darcy. *Sonic Blast - Used by Musa against the Trix. *Sun Storm - Used by Stella against Icy. *Harmonic Attack - Used by Musa against Stormy. *Enchanted Nymph - Used by Flora to defend the fairies and witches that had been transformed into frogs. *Andros Hurricane - Used by Aisha along with Enchanted Nymph to keep frog-turned witches and fairies in safe place. *Morphix Blob - Used by Aisha against Icy. *Plasma Wall - Used by Aisha to defend herself. *Defender Plate - Used by Tecna to defend Flora and Aisha from Stormy's attack. *Lightning Strike - Used by Darcy against the Specialists. *Globe Lightning - Used by Stormy against Flora and Aisha, but failed. *Shadow Ray - Used by Darcy against Stella's Sun Dance. *Polar Rose - Used by Icy to defend herself. *Shadow Vortex - Used by Darcy against Aisha and Stella. *Wall of Shadow - Used by Darcy against the Specialists, the Winx and Oritel. Soundtrack This movie has two soundtracks: one in English and one in Italian Winx Club 3D - Magic Adventure and Winx Club 3D - Magica Avventura both have eleven songs Italian - English #Tutta la magia del cuore - A Magical World of Wonder #Believix - You're Magical #Insopportabile alchimia - Good Girls Bad Girls #Per sempre - Forever #Due destini in volo - Don't Wake Me Up #Fatto apposta per me - Famous Girls #Supergirl - Supergirl #Mentre il mondo gira - Love Can't Be Denied #Irraggiungibile - Endlessly #Big Boy - Big Boy #Ora sei libertà - Love Is a Miracle Songs *A Magical World of Wonder *You're Magical *Good Girls Bad Girls *Forever *Don't Wake Me Up *Famous Girls *Supergirl *Love Can't Be Denied *Endlessly *Big Boy *Love Is a Miracle Script *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the Nickelodeon version, the movie has been renamed: Winx Club 3D: Magic Adventure. *Since this film started production in 2007 (before the fourth season), no plot points from the fourth season are present whatsoever. The movie is not intended to follow the fourth season, which had not been written at the time. **The script for the second film was written directly after the first film and before Season 4. It is intended as a follow-up to the first movie. **The only reason that the Winx have their Believix in this film is because the idea for this transformation was conceived before production on the fourth season actually started. *Because of its production history, there are some uncertainties about where this film takes place in the series' timeline. **Its events almost all match up with the end of the first movie, indicating that the second movie takes place shortly after. The main inconsistency is the Winx having their Believix, which as noted below, was not originally the case. *When the movie started production, the Winx were supposed to be in their Enchantix forms. They were given their Believix forms in the final film so that the characters would look "new" and different from the first film. *In the Nickelodeon dub several scenes were removed, leaving the running time at 45 minutes while the original version ran at 85 minutes. *This marks the last usage of Zoomix, not counting "A Virtual World". *This is the first Winx Club movie to be released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and Digital HD but limited to countries within Region 2 (PAL Region). *According to Marion, Bloom is eighteen years old in this movie. Quotes Trailers Category:Movies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dubbing Brothers Category:Season 4 (Winx Club)